Jonathan Roberts
Name: Jonathan Michael Roberts Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, veterinary studies, animals in general, real time strategy video games, playing the piano Appearance: Jonathan is not really someone who sticks out in a crowd. He is only just above average in height, at 5’8”, and he weighs 145lbs. He has some muscles in his legs from soccer and spending time outside. Jonathan also has a light tan due to this. Jonathan has dark brown hair that is kept short, only just reaching the top of his neck at the back. He makes sure his face is always free of facial hair, which, in the short period of time it exists before getting cut off, is the same colour as his hair. Jonathan has slightly small, dark brown eyes, while the rest of his facial features (nose, ears and lips) are slightly larger than average. Jonathan normally wears t-shirts with some sort of logo on, but he does have several shirts for more important occasions, or when he just gets bored of wearing t-shirts. He also wears trousers or jeans with a belt. When Jonathan was put in the Program, he was wearing a dark blue shirt over a darker blue t-shirt, with no logo. He also wore light brown trousers, with a belt of the same colour, and scuffed black trainers. Biography: Jonathan, also known as Johnny or Jonah to friends, is the younger son of Paula and Thomas Roberts. Paula works as a teaching assistant and until recently, Thomas worked as a vet. A year ago, Thomas was called upon for his second five year period of military service. Jonathan also has an older brother named Samuel, who is three years older than him. Despite being calm most of the time, Jonathan sometimes frets over how his father is doing. This normally requires a short period of time for Jonathan to calm himself down. Jonathan’s early life was fairly ordinary, although there were several difficulties a child his age would not normally encounter. The Roberts were originally an English family who moved to America 70 years ago, and despite the overwhelming hostility towards outsiders, they still hold a lot of respect for their home country. For the most part, they’ve managed to get by like average American citizens, seeing as they’re Caucasian and have since lost the British accent completely. However, certain cases, such as applying for a new job, have meant that they’ve needed to reveal their true nationality. This has caused some more extreme people to act unkindly to the Roberts. Paula has in fact been prevented from getting a job at a company, because the manager didn’t want anyone working for him that “wasn’t 100% American”. As well as occasional accounts of racism, Jonathan also had to deal with his father leaving for his first period of military service when Jonathan was only two. This was before Paula attempted to work for the aforementioned company, so the family was able to get by without Thomas. They did, of course, miss him though. Paula in particular could be found staring off into space, worrying about her husband. Jonathan spent a lot of his time with Samuel. The two would do things like play board games or soccer in the Roberts large garden. This interest in soccer has lasted throughout Jonathan’s life; he has played for a couple of local teams and currently plays for the school’s team, normally as a right back. Jonathan also has good leadership qualities, being able to encourage his teammates whilst telling them what to do; as such, he is sometimes made captain for the team. Jonathan has always been surrounded by animals; partially due to Thomas’ job and partially because the family just likes animals. The family’s large garden currently holds a fairly large pond with many large fish, and a shed full of fish tanks holding smaller fish. They also have a pen with approximately ten guinea pigs, and own a large cat named Jimmy. Twice, Jonathan has found small birds with broken wings in the garden. With the help of the rest of the family, he managed to nurse them back to health. This, alongside respect for his father and being constantly surrounded by animals has led to Jonathan setting his sights for a job as a vet in the future. When Jonathan isn’t outside, due to the weather not being right or other factors, he will either be playing video games on his computer or practicing the piano. Jonathan first started playing video games when Samuel bought a copy of Age of America. After watching his brother play, Jonathan asked whether he could play, and he has since been hooked on video games. Real time strategy games are his favourite genre by far, with Age of America his favourite series. He also plays other series in that genre, such as StarCraft. Jonathan has played the piano for a long time; ever since he was 9, in fact. He initially started learning it because he wanted to play an instrument, and the piano was the most attractive option to him because he loved the sound it made compared to other instruments. Paula played the piano for a long period of time, and when Jonathan showed interest in it, she taught him the basics; the different notes and scales. When he continued to show interest in it, Paula hired a piano tutor to teach him further. While he doesn’t claim to be the greatest pianist in the world, Jonathan does think of himself as fairly good at it. A friend of his, Edward Magnusson, started learning the piano at around the same time as Jonathan, and the two have a sort of mock rivalry over who is the better pianist. Because of his dream of becoming a vet, Jonathan is very hard-working at school. He excels at English and Biology, and does well in Math, other sciences and PE. His PE teacher does note, however, that Jonathan seems a lot more peaceful than other students, and is generally unwilling to get into more physical contact sports like football. This is reflected in Jonathan’s social life; he is unwilling to get into physical fights, and would rather settle things with words. Jonathan is a very easy person to get along with. He is generally friendly, and has a peaceful and calm aura. He has a good deal of friends in the popular crowd, due to being in the soccer team, but he prefers to hang around with people with similar interests to him-in particular, music and video games. Whilst he does try to hide his English roots from most of his peers, he has told a few of his closer friends. Unfortunately for him, closer has not meant better at keeping secrets, and news of his roots has reached a couple of the “anti-foreigners” in his class. Jonathan simply deals with these people by ignoring them completely. Advantages: Jonathan is in good shape from spending so much time outside, and from playing soccer. He can easily run long distances, and is pretty agile. Jonathan is hard-working, calm and composing. These qualities mean he can persuade people to do things whilst helping out himself, making him a natural leader. This also means he could get people to easily trust him. Disadvantages: Jonathan is unlikely to want to get into any fights, due to his peaceful nature. Even if he was being attacked, he would prefer to settle things with words than with fists. Any of his classmates who dislike anyone foreign and know that Jonathan is part English would not get along with him. Jonathan’s worries about his father could affect him, and in the tense nature of The Program, cause him to lose his cool. Designated Number: Male Student #3 ---- Designated Weapon: Fiddle Conclusion: *the original evaluation has been scribbled out, and replaced with* Hey diddle diddle, Jon got a fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon, the little dog laughed to see such fun, then Jon died, because pacifism is for pussies. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Anastasia 'Tas' Flores Collected Weapons: Fiddle (assigned weapon) Allies: '''Marley Jenkins, Ashley Sydor '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jonathan, in chronological order. Sandbox *Lunchtime Shenanigans Program V2 *They Think It's All Over... *Wandering the Crystal Blue *Rout or Rally *Virtue's Last Reward Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonathan Michael Roberts . What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program